


Lovely Little College AU

by behindtheimpala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, M/M, Masturbation, Pretty please, captain lovers, captain loverssss, just read it ok its nice i promise, super sweet ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtheimpala/pseuds/behindtheimpala
Summary: Daichi and Kuroo go to college in the United States and find out their going to the same college. Who knew the world was that small?





	1. Masturbating to His Old Videos Doesn't Mean Anything!

"That's all for today. Check your emails for any important information!" Daichi said in a happy tone, wrapping up his first meeting with his floor.

Eight people. It was almost like a team. Six boys and two girls. Daichi sighed softly. He needed to steer clear of those thoughts. Volleyball was a silly high school sport. He was a college student now. His scholarship depended on him memorizing formulas, not being a wing spiker and captain for his team.

Daichi was the youngest out of twenty three RAs, a freshman. The first freshman RA for Florida International University. He was very proud of that, working hard enough in high school to land him in an amazing place like this.

He walked down the hallway back to his room. A private room. He did have two introduction essays to write and a few chapters in his psych book to read, but for some reason, he couldn't focus on that.

He slid the key into the lock and turned, walking into the room. He set down his messenger bag in front of his desk and laid down on his bed. He sighed softly. He could feel the springs even through the sheet and his thick comforter.

Beds in Japan were never this hard. He needed a mattress pad. He pulled his phone out, opening his Youtube app. He opened a video he had played over and over since end of spring semester last year.

In the small square screen of his phone, he watched his old team play Kuroos team. He heard the familiar old sound of a volleyball being hit by hands. He felt a spasm in his hip, and his cock twitch to life when he heard Kuroo hit the ball.

He reached down, unbuckling his jeans and sliding his hand under the back of his boxers, watching Kuroos face in the video contort with pride as he won a point.

Daichi gently touched himself, rubbing his butt gently. He did this for a few moments while he watched Kuroo on the video and thought of the summer before.

He flinched and dropped his phone. "Mr. Daichi? I got myself locked out." A soft male voice said from the other side of the door. Daichi grunted.

"Coming." He quickly buckled up his jeans and grabbed his clipboard from his desk. He ignored the half-hardness between his thighs and his phone now laying on his bed still playing the video as he left to help the freshman back into his dorm.

Daichi walked down the hallway with the student, stopping in front of his new dorm room. "There you go." Daichi said as the door swung open. "Thank you!" said the freshman, smiling happily.

Daichi nodded softly, walking back to his room with his clipboard in hand. He shrugged his shoulders and huffed. He'd give anything to be back in Japan right now, especially if that meant he'd be back in that old gym where nothing mattered except for volleyball.

He had been visiting Tokyo just a few short weeks ago, wanting to see everything he could before he left for the United States. He had visited his first gay club that evening.

Sugawara stared down at the X's on his hands labeling him as underage. He let out a little huff and looked up at the bartender. "A Virgin.... Slutty bottom please." He said, reading off the board.

A moment later, Daichi returned from the bathroom. "A beer please." He said to the female bartender in a shy voice. Sugawara looked from his own hands to Daichis.

"Daichi!" Sugawara said in a whisper. That's why he had been so long in the bathroom, he had been scrubbing the X's off his hand so he could drink alcohol.

Daichi smiled. "It doesn't take long, I could do your hands too!" Daichi said softly. The pressure of being Captain taken off of him, Daichi had gone a little crazy.

He was wearing a leather jacket, black pants and a shirt that had a UK flag on it. Sugawara was dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt and his club jacket, almost looking like he had just come off the court.

He took three large drinks of the beer and looked out at the crowd. He may look like a top alpha dog, but he was definitely for a sexy guy to grind his ass on.

Sugawara sipped on his pink and purple drink when it was handed to him. "Find anybody?" Sugawara said with a gentle smirk.

"Maybe." He said softly, finishing his beer and requesting another. He peered out onto the dance floor, taking a drink of his second beer.

Sugawara watched cautiously. Most of his friends were gay, and almost all of them were comfortable with their sexuality. That is, except for Daichi. He was sure he'd be pulling Daichi away from some large biker dude by the end of the night.

Daichi looked out onto the dance floor and after a little while, his eyes fell upon a man that was probably 185, no 188-cm tall. The man's hair was short and dark, and was brushed neatly with a heavy left part. He was dressed in a tight sleeveless red shirt, dark blue jeans and a black belt.

"Keep an eye on my beer. I'll be back." Daichi whispered, standing up and joining the thumping music of the dance floor.

By the time he got to this man, his blonde friend was gone. Daichi stayed back, though, waiting for the perfect opportunity. When "Single Ladies" came on, Daichi took his chance and started dancing with the tall man.

Sugawara watched them from a distance, smiling softly. "Someone's sitting the--" He said as someone sat next to him. He looked over. "Kenma?" He said softly.

The blonde boy looked up and nodded. He took Daichis beer in hand and watched the floor. Kenma was more of an observer than a doer.

"Th-that would make..." Sugawara whispered, and Kenma nodded as they looked through the sea of people. Sugawara sighed and rubbed his forehead, taking Daichis drink out of Kenmas hand and pouring it into his not so virgin Slutty Bottom cocktail.

When the man made a pass at Daichi, Daichi reciprocated and soon Daichi was being dragged to the bathroom for some extra activities.

Daichi moaned as he was slammed against the wall of the stall. He sucked on the man's neck as this man yanked his shirt up and pushed his jeans down.

"You came pr-prepared?" said the voice in a deep raspy tone. Daichi simply whimpered when two fingers slid into him. He nodded quickly. Daichi was easily slipped onto the man's hips and was penetrated. He moaned out loudly, muffled by the man's large hand.

He was in so much ecstasy that he forgot about his own cock, all he wanted was for the cock in his ass to keep pounding him.

"Kuroo," He moaned out softly, the name slipping out accidentally. The man looked up. "What?"

Daichi looked down, and stared into the light brown eyes of the ex-captain of the Nekoma team. He gasped.

That night, he had to ride the bullet train, his ass full of cum. Sugawara rubbing his back gently, knowing Daichi must have been in a difficult time.

The Daichi of the present, slammed the alarm clock after it beeped twice. He rubbed his eyes. He had slept horribly, thanks to the bed made of springs and plastic. It didn't help he was dreaming of Kuroo again. He checked his alarm clock. 5:00am.

He had done this all three years of high school, why was it so hard now? He got up and took a short shower and got dressed. He looked up at the framing on his wall, his old Jersey with all his teammates signatures. He clicked off the light and left.

Tutoring was a good way for him to gain the volunteer hours he needed, and it felt good to help people.

He was showing a very trembly freshman girl how to do simple algorithms when he heard another person. He looked up.

He was barely able to look down when a blush came across his cheeks. Kuroo came in. Thankfully, he sat down at the English tutors table and not Daichis own tutoring table.  
The girl zipped up her backpack and left, thanking Daichi four times before leaving. Daichi stood up and walked over to his supervisor.

"Sir? Is it okay if I leave a few hours early? I need to study for a big test." He said in a soft but serious tone. His supervisor looked down at him with a scowl but nodded. "Go ahead."

Daichi put his messenger bag on and walked towards the door. He barely held in a squeak as he walked past Kuroo, and Kuroos hand grazed his hip. Its been almost a month. How did Kuroo remember one of his erogenous zones?

Daichi walked down the sidewalk towards the cafeteria and dorms. He wiped his face, he wasn't used to it being this warm.

He scanned his card and made himself a large salad before sitting down at a small table. He slowly picked out pieces of cucumber that didn't look very yummy when he heard the chair across from him squeak as it slid out.

Daichi kept his head down, staring needles into his salad. He couldn't help but take a glance at the person who sat across from him.

Kuroo was all smiles. "Isn't this food great?!" Kuroo said and Daichi looked down at Kuroos plate.

"You're gonna get chubby, eating four turkey legs and nothing else." Daichi whispered, picking a piece of ham out of his salad and ate it.

"From what I hear, you like that." Kuroo said with a smirk. Daichi simply grunted. He stood up and dumped the rest of his meal in the trash and walked towards the door.

Kuroo took his chances and grabbed Daichi by the belt and pulled him close and kissed him, his free hand cupping his bum. He twisted the belt in his fingers, tightening it against Daichis hips and making Daichi moan.

Daichi spit and sputtered as he wriggled away from Kuroo. "Pervert!" He said in Japanese with a growl. His history class was right after lunch, but he simply couldn't go so he walked back to the dorms.

He wasn't gay, he wasn't!! You can be straight and like your butt and hips being touched, he just happens to be sensitive there!

He pulled out his notebooks and started working on his math homework. Him and Tanaka had been whizzes at math and taught each other concepts way beyond their algebra classes. He came across a phone number he had been given by a girl in his Statistics class.

He crumpled it up and threw it into the trash. He sat down on the edge of his bed and felt paper crumple under him.

He pulled a small piece of paper out of his back pocket. It said KUROO and Kuroos phone number on it.

Kuroo was a drafting major, and Daichi always admired his square capital letters. He set the paper on his side table.

He slid a hand down his shorts, resting over his bum where Kuroo had touched him. He shoved his face in his pillow. He was straight, damn it!! He fell asleep, his hand cupping his bum the same way Kuroo had in the cafeteria.


	2. Regular College Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of 3!

Kuroo and Kenma sat in Kuroos dorm room. They lived in a hall on the other side of where Daichis hall was, and Kuroo was thankful that he was able to avoid Daichi pretty easily.

Kuroo liked his bed set close to the ground, since early in the morning he doesn't have very good mobility in his knees. Kenma had already called his bed for studying when they had gotten to his room. Kenma lived just down the hallway, yet preferred to be next to his friend especially when said friend was always spouting about Daichi.

Kenma took a break from his regional geography homework to look at his phone. He leaned against the wall and smiled. It was late evening now, and Sugawara was sending him sexy pictures of his morning wood.

Kuroo leaned against the bed. "Why do you think he dislikes me so much now?" He said softly, looking up at Kenma who was smiling and looking blushy as he looked at pictures of Sugawara.

Kuroo sighed softly, everyone had boyfriends except him.

He moved to set his laptop back on the desk. He picked up his phone and pressed the home button.

NO MESSAGES  
NO MISSED CALLS

Kuroo sat down in his desk chair. He looked over at Kenma. "I mean, how did you and Sugawara get so close." He said. Kenma looked up with wide eyes and then relaxed.  
"Sugawara was really sweet to me. He listened to me, and helped me improve even when I didn't have the motivation myself." He said, turning pink in his cheeks.

Kuroo nodded softly, looking over at him hiding his mouth with his hand as he looked at his phone. "Okay, go look at dick pics on your own bed." Kuroo grunted out.

Kenma looked up, seeing Kuroos sad face and realized Kuroo might want some alone time. He nodded softly. He collected up his things and left, heading back to his room, hoping his roommate was gone so he could masturbate with Sugawara.

Kuroo grabbed his phone from the desk, and crawled into the bed. He sighed happily. His parents had splurged and ordered him a three inch mattress pad that made his dorm bed heaven to sleep in.

He looked across the room at his roommates bed. He wouldn't be back until late tonight since he was working. Kuroo pulled his body out from under his bed and cuddled it close.  
He closed his eyes, thinking about what Daichis room looked like. He knew he was an RA, so he had a private room. Was it messy, was it clean? Was his bed soft? Would they ever snuggle in his bed?

Kuroo ran his hand up his shirt and teased one of his nipples. He wrapped his legs around his body pillow, moaning out softly as he started to rut into the pillow.

He held the pillow close, his eyes squeezed shut and kept thinking about Daichi, his blushed cheeks and dilated eyes were enough to pull Kuroo over the edge.

He panted softly. He kept the body pillow close, as if he was cuddling Daichi through a post-coital haze. He heard his phone go off and practically lept to it.

Kuroo sighed softly, his shoulders slumping when he saw it was just a text from Kenma reminding him to go to his politics night class. He nodded to himself.

He changed his shorts into some nice jeans, not bothering to change out of his red t-shirt, slipping his sweater over his head. Kuroo grabbed his backpack and laptop and headed out the door.

It wasn't very cold, but Kuroo had gotten so used to the Florida summer that in this early fall breeze, he was shivering like the leaves on the trees.

Three hours. Why did he have to take a class this long?! It was only once a week but still, three hours! Kuroo watched the clock as it counted down the last thirty minutes of class. The professor noticed that the rest of the class was doing the same, so she decided to make sure the rest of the lecture was going to be fully online in note form.

Kuroo packed up all of his things close to ten minutes early, yet didn't have the confidence to leave the classroom while the professor was still lecturing. The moment class was over, he was out the door and headed to the cafeteria.

He knew that the cafeteria was over by Daichis hall, but he didn't really mind if he saw the grumpy captain or not, he just needed food that wasn't noodles or Kenmas leftovers from meals he had eaten at restaurants thanks to Sugawara.

It was dark outside, and a little chilly but Kuroo still had his sweater wrapped around his waist from class. He smiled when he saw that there was a short line for the cafeteria, his stomach grumbling already, and now that he could smell the hamburgers frying inside, he was starved. He scanned his card and walked inside.

He picked up a hamburger and was about to sit down. The moment flashed through his mind, of when Daichi had told him he was going to get chubby if he didn't eat any vegetables. He looked at the salad bar, trying to remember how Daichi had gotten his salad.

He got a big heap of the dark leafy greens and slowly pondered over the ingredients, much to the annoyance of the fellow student behind him. He scooped diced boiled egg, slices of red onion, green cabbage, sliced mushrooms, a small scoop of black beans, and sliced deli ham.

There were so many cheeses sitting on the salad bar that he simply could not decide! He tried to remember what Daichi got, but ended up getting shredded cheddar and some feta because those he knew he liked. He poured Italian dressing over it, adding croutons before deciding he was done.

He walked out into the seating area. Usually he sat with Kenma, but Kenma was in his room, and not answering his text messages anymore (probably having a skype date with Sugawara). Kuroo shook his head of that thought and scanned the tables.

He saw Daichi, and without a second thought ran over to him. They had been friends in high school, so they could be friends now at least, right? Kuroo walked over and set his food down. Before Daichi could tell him to fuck off, Kuroo looked at Daichis salad and smiled wide. "Sunflower seeds! That's what I forgot!" He said, running back to the salad bar to grab a small bowl of sunflower seeds to put onto is salad.

Kuroo sat down at Daichi's table, pouring his sunflower seeds onto his salad and mixed it up with his fork. "I'm so glad you're here. Kenma is on a Skype date with Sugawara and I really don't like eating alone." He said softly. 

Before Daichi could say a word about not wanting Kuroo sitting with during a meal, his jaw dropped. "Kenma is dating Sugawara?" He said softly.

Kuroo nodded, sticking a big piece of lettuce into his mouth. "They sat and talked for like hours at that club where.... yeah." Kuroo's cheeks turned bright pink.

Daichi couldn't help but smile a little bit, loving to see Kuroo blush, blushing a little bit himself. "I was really hoping you'd forget that..." He whispered softly. "and Kuroo," He paused.

Kuroo looked up with wide eyes. "Y-yeah?" 

"You're not supposed to eat the white lettuce."

"Oh," He said, looking down at his salad. "I'm not very good at making food for myself, I'm so used to eating food from that mart on the way home or heating up what my parents made for dinner." Kuroo said softly.

Daichi nodded softly. He reached over with his fork and helped Kuroo pick out little pieces of white lettuce that had made their way into his salad bowl. "There. Much better." He said.

"Y-Yeah," Kuroo whispered, unable to feel as though he and Daichi were meant to be.

Kuroo munched on his salad, happy to simply be sitting next to Daichi.

When they finished their meals, the turned to walk outside and saw snow gently falling. "I thought it didn't snow in Florida." Kuroo whispered softly. "It's not supposed to..." Daichi whispered softly.

"We can stay in my room, it's too cold to walk back all the way to your room across campus." Daichi whispered softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments or kudos are appreciated!


	3. Final Chapter + Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending so sweet it will give you cavities!

Eating a meal with Kuroo was very calming for Daichi, and he didn't know why, but he felt a whole lot more calmer sitting across from Kuroo than he did anyone else, even Sugawara, his best friend.

Daichi and Kuroo instinctively took hands and made a fast run across the parking lot towards Daichis room. Kuroo smiled, liking the held hand, making him feel like Daichi wasn't going to leave his side ever.

They got to the lobby, panting harshly. "I haven't run that much since practice." Kuroo chuckled softly, wiping his forehead with his sweater. "Where's your room at?" He said, knowing this building had four levels. Kuroo hoped that it was on the fourth floor, he liked hiking stairs. It was calming for him.

Kuroo was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Daichi say something. "Huh?" He said, hearing only a mumble.

Daichi turned pink, hating that he was going to have to say this out loud, again. "I want you to kiss me." He whispered softly.

"Oh, that?" Kuroo said softly with a smile. He leaned down, making a move like he was going to kiss Daichi on the cheek.

Daichi moved and kissed Kuroo on the lips. He deepened this kiss, making a little squeak when Kuroo slid his tongue onto his mouth but moaned out after a moment, getting used to the feeling.

Daichi gasped softly when Kuroo slammed him against the wall of the lobby. "Kuroo!! Put me down!" He said, trying to wriggle away.

"This is how you like to have sex, remember?" Kuroo whispered into his ear, leaning down to suck bruises into his ear. Daichi's whole face turned pink. "I remember." He whispered softly, maybe only a little bit ashamed.

"Put me down! Someone might see." Daichi tried to say, gasping out when Kuroo squeezed onto his hip, pushing him closer.

"We're in America, remember?" Kuroo said with a smirk, moving his face from Daichi's neck to the door that the stairwell laid just beyond.

"Hmm." He whispered softly.

Daichi bounced against Kuroos hips as he ran up all four flights of stairs. "Where's your room?" He said softly.

Daichi hid his face in Kuroos neck, not wanting to show how much bouncing against Kuroos hips, especially still clothed affected him. "209." He whispered softly.   
Kuroo nodded softly, digging Daichi's keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He gently set Daichi on the bed, smiling softly. "Of course your bed is up high." He whispered with a chuckle.

Kuroo took a running jump and flung himself onto the bed. "The middle blocker can spike, but can't jump onto a bed?" Daichi teased. "I have bad knees, so what." Kuroo said softly.

Daichi just chuckled. He gently crawled into Kuroos lap. "You know... you took my virginity that night." Daichi whispered softly. Kuroo smiled softly. "Oh really?" He whispered.  
Daichi nodded softly. "I wanted to give this to you." He said softly, reaching over to his bedside table and picked up a tiny silver ring.

"Oh?" Kuroo said softly. 

"Don't 'Oh?' Me." Daichi responded.

Kuroo watched as Daichi gently handed him the small purity ring. "I love it." Kuroo whispered as he put it on his pinky finger. "Now," He grabbed Daichi by the hips and pulled him closer.

This illicted a moan from Daichis lips. "That’s not fair." He whispered softly, giving him a dirty look, which dissolved as Kuroo slid his hands down the back of his sweats.  
Daichi bit his lip, hiding his face in Kuroos neck. He gently felt his hole, already slick and open.

"You masturbated thinking about me, didn't you, Daichi?" He whispered softly. "You want my cock deep inside you again, right where it's meant to be, huh?" He said with a smirk.  
Daichi whimpered and nodded. "Please Kuroo." He whispered in a voice so quiet it was barely heard. Kuroo nodded softly. "Anything for you, captain."

Kuroo pulled Daichis sweats down, flinging them onto the carpet. Daichi pulled Kuroos shirt over his head and flung it somewhere, anywhere but keeping his eyes from seeing Kuroos beautiful chest.

Daichi leaned down and kissed and sucked onto Kuroos chest. He illicted little whimpers as he sucked hickeys into his pectorals. "Do you like your nipples played with?" He whispered softly.

Kuroo nodded softly. He reached down and slid two fingers into Daichis ass. He watched as Daichi spread his legs, exposing his ass to the fingers, wanting more. Kuroo smiled softly

Kuroos smile faded into a loud moan when Daichi used his mouth on one of his nipples, using his fingers on the other. "Woah," He whispered.

Daichi gasped as Kuroo gave his hip a spank. "That's not fair."

"and that’s my line." Kuroo quipped back.

"You're getting really hard." Daichi whispered softly. "It's bigger than I remembered." He whispered softly.

"I want you to ride me, Daichi." Kuroo whispered, pulling his finger out of Daichis ass.

Daichi nodded softly. "O-Oh, okay." He whispered softly. Daichi gently adjusted and slid himself down onto Kuroo's cock. He gasped out. "You're so big." Daichi whispered softly, moving up and down on Kuroo's cock slowly.

Kuroo looked up at Daichi, watching his face contort in pleasure. Kuroo couldn't help it that Daichi had a super kissable face. He grabbed him by his hair and kissed him deeply.

The kiss on the lips turned into kisses to the neck, which turned into sucking on the shoulders. Daichi rode him faster, making Kuroo moan out loudly.

"Kuroo, I'm gonna..." He panted softly. Kuroo nodded. "Me too."

A few thrusts later, and Daichi spasmed and orgasmed against his stomach just before Kuroo spurted cum deep inside Daichi.

"I win." Daichi whispered softly.

"Yeah, but I won you." Kuroo whispered softly, wrapping his arms around Daichi and pulled him close.

 

EPILOGUE

"Why did you use up all my guest passes?" Daichi said softly with a sigh.

"Because mine are already gone, because someone leaves his card in his room." Kuroo said back softly, leaning down and gave Daichi a kiss. Daichi rolled his eyes in response.  
Once inside the cafeteria, they split up. Kuroo grabbed two hamburgers with the fixings. Daichi liked mustard, tomato and a little bit of pepper and Kuroo liked his with three slices of lettuce and enough ketchup to make the thing soupy. Daichi grabbed their salads, since they both liked them the same way. Daichi was the first one done, sitting down at a large table with friends.

Kuroo finished a few moments later, looking out into the seating area. "Daichi!" He said excitedly, not noticing the other people sitting at the table at first.

He sat down and looked around, seeing the table was full of his old players, and Daichis old players. 

"Did you set this up, babe?" Kuroo whispered.

"No. This was Hinatas idea, babe." Daichi said softly. 

Kuroo looked out over the sea of old volleyball players and lifted an eyebrow. "Hinatas not here..." 

Kageyama was sitting a few chairs away from him, piped up. "He is. He's just taking forever trying to choose the best piece of cake." He explained.

Daichi and Kuroo looked out over the crowd. Some teammates were still fighting, like Tsukki and literally everyone from Kuroos old team, some were reminiscing, and some where sitting oddly close to each other. 

"Is that..." Daichi whispered, and Kuroo nodded. "Asahi and Noya? Yes." Noya wasn't sitting in Asahi's lap, his leg over Asahi's leg and his head on his shoulder, but he might as well have been, and stealing bits of chicken from Asahi's enchilada. Asahi smiled, pulling Noya a little bit closer.

"and?" Daichi added. "Kenma and Sugawara? Yes." Kenma blushed bright pink and Sugawara just smiled happily, lifting their held hands from underneath the table, his other hand holding a pair of chopsticks and about to devour the large bowl of rice sitting in front of him..

"wait, is that?" Daichi said. "Taketora and Tanaka?" Tanaka was fighting for a piece of Taketoras extra long French fry, which Taketora put in his mouth. Not that Tanaka had any problem with biting off the other half from his lips, making Taketora blush and Tanaka beam with pride.

Daichi nodded, a little bit in awe, and Kuroo chuckled. "Yes. Now quit pointing you're being rude." Kuroo whispered softly.  
Hinata came back. "Kage! I got the chocolate." He said, sitting down in Kageyamas lap. 

"Oh my favorite." Hinata smiled, both boys munching off of the same plate.

Kuroo stared in awe. "No way." He whispered softly.

Daichi chuckled heartily. "Even I saw that one coming." He whispered softly.

Kuroo blushed bright pink, turning back around and kissing Daichi. "Did you see that coming?" Kuroo quipped.

"Maybe," Daichi whispered with a smile.

Daichi and Kuroo swapped the others parts of the meal. Kuroo handed over Daichi's hamburger, and Daichi handed over Kuroo's salad. 

"Hey, you forgot the sunflower seeds! That’s the best part!" Kuroo said. He was about to stand up and get some when Daichi handed him a small bowl of seeds.

"You're the best." Kuroo whispered, leaning over and kissing Daichi.

"I know." Daichi whispered softly.

Daichi looked over the small crowd of people surrounding them, everyone unique in their own way, yet every single one of them gayer than the last and that line ending with Daichi.

"Welcome to America, babe." Kuroo whispered softly.

Daichi smiled. "What a warm welcome it is." He said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments or kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
